The House of the Rising Sun
by E'Lise25
Summary: It's been five years since Spike last saw Buffy. Her DMP days are over, and what she's doing now... but is it really her? I suck at updating, and I am trying to get back on track with this story, but I am also trying to graduate from college, so...
1. It's not the heat, it's the humidity

**Author:** E'Lise 

**Title:** The House of the Rising Sun 

**Rating:** R – for now at least. 

**Disclaimer:** The characters, lyrics, and settings in this story are not in any way part of my personal property. The story they are contained in is my intellectual property unless someone out there wants to cut me a big fatty check for it, which I guess will never happen, so basically I still own my mind, but those men in the white coats say I don't and that it now is property of the state. Anyway… "Buffy" ain't mine, don't sue. 

**Spoilers:** Well, everything up through season 6 is fair game kiddies. 

**Feedback: **Feed me Seymour! I really like this story, but if I don't get enough reviews, you know what will happen. We addicts need our high. 

**A/N:** The song lyrics are in italics. "Hey Baby" is the property of No Doubt. Oh, and if anyone out there wants to Beta read my stuff, let me know. 

**The House of the Rising Sun **

The night was sweltering hot as the people thronged around the man in the long leather coat. The occasional cool blasts of air conditioning from the open doorways felt good, even to his cold, long-dead skin. The drunk, giddy people that surrounded him were dripping with perspiration. 

"It's not the heat, it's the humidity," he thought to himself ruefully. 

It had been five years since Spike had left Sunnydale; five years, four months, eight days, eleven hours, and seven minutes. After the Slayer had said that having sex with him was killing her, he had decided to leave. He had traveled all over the world, but had finally decided to settle in New Orleans for a while. The chip had stopped working sometime after he had left Europe to come back to the States, but Spike found that he didn't lust for the kill any longer. Occasionally he would feed off a human, either a willing participant or a murderer or rapist, sometimes he'd even kill the latter two, feeling that he was actually doing the authorities a favor. 

Spike was strolling in the French Quarter the first night he arrived in New Orleans, when he happened to come across Bourbon Street. He had found most of the rest of the city pretty quiet, but this one street probably contained more people than in all of the 'Dale. Spike smirked at all the people in their collective drunken stupor. Even he was shocked a little when he saw women all over flashing their breasts at the crowd. 

"All they get for showing their tits is a pair of plastic beads?" Spike was flabbergasted.

But, he came to realize that this was just a part of everyday life in this Southern city. Bourbon became one of his favorite places to go after that first night. Along with the showy tourist traps, there were a few dark, comfortable bars to drown his sorrows at while he reminisced about Buffy, and the love he still felt in his heart for her.

Tonight, the heat must have been getting to Spike's head, because some of the flashier clubs were calling to him. He usually avoided these places like the plague; they were all bright lights and loud noise. But tonight, he had already had a few too many, and was ready to let loose. A bright red sign beckoned Spike.

"Rick's Cabaret, that sounds interesting," Spike thought.

A burly doorman sized him up and then opened the inner doors so Spike could enter the club. Bump 'n' grind music blasted from the speakers in the rather swanky strip club. Spike walked down to the front of the club and took a seat in front of the stage. The redhead girl on stage was shakin' her proverbial "groove thang" very near Spike's platinum locks. A cocktail waitress came over to take his order and returned quickly with a bottle of whisky and a glass. The redhead left the stage to applause and whistles. A new song began playing and Spike recognized it as a hit from when he was still in Sunnydale, it had been a favorite with the Slayer and the 'Bit.

_Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Girls say, boys say,  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby baby _

The girl that sauntered out on stage was lean and leggy. Her natural hair color was heavily highlighted with golden blonde streaks, to the point where he couldn't decipher her true hair color. She was dressed in a white, red cherry printed, g-string, garter belt, and bra. Her stockings were red fishnet and her strappy, red, five-inch platform spike heels accentuated her calf muscles nicely. 

_I'm the kind of girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Takin' it in, try to be feminine  
With my make-up bag watching all the sin  
Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty words _

Spike stared in amazement at this goddess before him. Her heavy makeup and sex kitten hair hid her true features, but Spike felt a flash of recognition when he looked at her. 

_I'm just sipping on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school _

The girl danced hard and fast and then took to the pole at center stage. 

_All the boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Girls say, girls say,  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby baby  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Boys say, boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back _

She wrapped her long legs around the shiny brass and slid up and down on it. She gyrated against the pole and Spike had never in his unlife had wished so hard that he was an inanimate object. 

_I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass  
So you can tell your friends how you made it back  
No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
And the boys really like it _

Spike felt drawn to the sultry stripper as he watched her cavort on stage. She reminded him of someone. Someone from long, long ago. 

_All the boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Girls say, girls say,  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby baby  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Boys say, boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back _

_Check it out, it's Bounty Killer, and No Doubt _

_Jump on the stage watch me going crazy  
After wit' myself and one of them gorgeous lady  
There is no need to be acting shady  
C'mon baby, hey hey baby _

_Jump on the stage watch me going crazy  
After wit' myself and one of them gorgeous lady  
There is no need to be acting shady  
C'mon baby, hey hey baby _

_When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me  
Got me off the hook and nothing else don't phase me  
Can you be my one and only sunshine lady  
Now, if now maybe _

Her strong legs held her upside down on the pole as she stripped off her bra to reveal two sequined cherry pasties. 

_I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school _

_All the boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Girls say, girls say,  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby baby  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Boys say, boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Can you be my one and only sunshine lady _

_Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Girls say, girls say,  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
When you rock your hips  
You know that it amaze me _

_Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Boys say, boys say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back _

She spun right side up on the pole, gave a final shake and shimmy to the crowd, smacked her ass and glided off stage. 

"A big round of applause ladies and gentleman for our very own Summer Williams!" the announcer cried. 

"Must be a stage name," Spike thought, as he shrugged. He turned to the guy sitting next to him. 

"Does she perform every night?" Spike asked. 

"Oh yeah," the man replied. "Summer is always here." 

"Thanks mate." With that Spike got up and left, the full bottle of whisky still sitting unopened at the stage. On his way out he nodded to the bouncer, who came over to speak with him. 

"Does Summer Williams have a real name?" Spike questioned the bouncer. 

"If she does sir, no one here knows it. But, sometimes she dresses in leather and bills herself as the Slayer." 

Spike looked at the bouncer as if the man had grown two heads. 

"Slayer?" Spike whispered. 

"Yes sir," the bouncer replied looking at him strangely. 

"Thanks… thanks a lot." Spike ground out as he fled into the night. 

  
  



	2. Slayeritis

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for all the great reviews so far! Feedback is the perfect drug! Sorry I didn't get the second chapter up sooner, but Fan Fiction went wonky on me Sunday night, and then my disc got all screwed up. Yeah, I know, excuses, excuses. I will try to have up a third chapter by this weekend though, barring any unforeseen disasters. For those of you who have said you don't like songfics, I promise there are only a couple more songs in this story. Keep reading and reviewing everyone: tell me if I am doing something wrong, or if you like where I am taking the story. I promise my fragile psyche can even handle flames. The song and lyrics belong to Custom. I strongly suggest you go to their site www.teamcustom.com and check out the song "Hey Mister". DON'T SUE!

**Chapter Two: Slayer-itis**

Spike paced around the crypt he now called his home. He couldn't believe that Buffy was working as a stripper. What had happened to the beautiful, strong, warrior woman he had loved?

"What happened to her, what could have happened once I left?" Spike was beating himself up inside for ever leaving Buffy, just like so many others had.

"That's what she expected, you git! She always thought everyone would leave her, why'd you have to go and do it too?" Spike began beating his head against the polished red granite wall. 

Spike had chosen this mausoleum because it housed the body of a very rich, very famous madam. There had been an uproar from the town's citizens because they did not want her buried in the most prestigious cemetery in New Orleans. Spike found it highly amusing that the high class whore got her way in the end, and had made her tomb red to boot. Spike felt that rebelliousness every time he stepped inside the crypt.

"I used to be a rebel too, until I got Slayer-itis," Spike grumped.

He kicked an empty bottle of Jack across the floor, and it smashed into the wall. Every thought led Spike back to Buffy. Her scent, her eyes, all the cute little noises she'd make when he was buried deep inside her. The way he could feel her when she was nearby. That thought sobered him right up. The girl on stage... he was drawn to her, but she didn't feel like Buffy. 

"Of course," Spike reasoned, "I haven't seen the Slayer in over five years, so I may have lost that sixth sense that lets me know when she's around."

"I have to go back tonight. I have to see her." Spike shook his head.

"No, I don't have the chip anymore. Buffy will stake me when she finds out."

"Who says she has to find out?" Spike's Big Bad side interjected. "Just don't hurt anyone in front of her, and she will never know."

"But it's Buffy, I can't lie to her, I have to tell her." Nancy-boy William was emerging.

"No you don't, you stupid git. You don't even know if it's her yet."

"Well, that's true, but if it's Buffy, she'll just know."

"It may not be Buffy, and whoever she is, she's sexy. Just go back tonight and try to talk to her. Get a lap dance or something." The Big Bad advised.

"That's a good idea." Sweet William was coming around.

"Thanks, now shut the hell up. This inner monologue shit gives me a headache."

Spike laid down on the bed to try to get some sleep, but the girl invaded all of his dreams. She morphed into Buffy riding him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Buffy looked down at him with dead eyes.

"You're killing me, you are beneath me."

She shriveled up into a rotting corpse, then to a skeleton, and finally settled into dust all over his naked body. The dust swirled around and re-formed into the dancer. She shimmied around him, and placed her red spike heel directly over his heart. He couldn't focus on her; the red cherries swam in and out of his vision. The heel began to slowly puncture his chest.

"You promised, Spike," the girl said sadly.

"The heel pierced his heart, and Spike exploded into dust.

Spike woke with a start. His mind was playing tricks on him. For a second the girl looked like... he shook his head. Spike didn't think he could go back to the strip club tonight. But, his feet dragged him there anyway.

The club that had looked so friendly, so inviting the other night, now looked dark and foreboding, even to Spike. He squared his shoulders and entered the heavy wooden doors. The same doorman guarded the inside entrance, and Spike went over to speak with him.

"Is Summer here tonight?" Spike asked as he shook hands with the beefy bouncer.

"Yeah, but she's going as the Slayer tonight." the man replied.

"Thanks mate. Hey, by the way, what's your name?"

"It's Lenny, but the people here call me Bear." The doorman attempted to look tough with a big grin on his face.

"Well, I'm Spike, but it's really William."

"Nice to see you again Mr. Spike."

"It's been a pleasure Bear." With that, Spike began to enter the club. Halfway through the door, he stopped and turned to Bear.

"Does Summer do private dances?" He asked of Bear.

"Yes sir, just get the cocktail waitress to get you a manager."

Spike nodded at the man, and entered the club fully. He took the same spot he had the previous night. A beautiful Asian girl was onstage, moving to the music so fluidly that Spike fleetingly wondered if she had any bones in her body. But, Spike was impatient for Summer to come on. Unfortunately, he had to sit through three more acts, because when the "Slayer" was on, she was always the finale. The announcer came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present... THE SLAYER!"

The crowd got to their feet to applaud as a song began.

_Hey Mister I really like your daughter  
I'd like to eat her like ice cream  
Maybe dip her in chocolate _

The girl waltzed out on stage in shiny, black leather spike boots that hit above the knee. A black leather thong and corset adorned her upper body. In her hand she carried a long leather whip. On her face, she wore a black leather mask that covered her eyes and nose. She cracked the whip at the crowd as she danced.

_ Hey Mister on your way over  
In your Volvo, suit, and tie  
We'll be crawling in your bed soon  
Messing around, maybe getting high  
  
It's not what ya did  
It's not what ya didn't  
God gave her the perfect body  
Now I'm all up in it  
  
It's not she's a tramp  
It's not she's not pure  
She just likes getting her fuck on  
And its a good one of that I'm sure_

The girl spun around on stage wrapping the whip around her. The sound crackled in Spike's ears.

_ Hey Mister I really like your daughter  
When I'm horny like thirsty  
She's a bottle of water  
  
Hey Mister how'd it get so bad  
You raised her so well  
And now she's calling me dad  
In the back seat naked of a new Volkswagen  
The perfect little gift for high school graduation  
  
It's not what ya did  
It's not what ya didn't  
God gave her a perfect body  
Now I'm all up in it  
  
It's not she's a tramp  
It's not she's not pure  
She just likes getting her fuck on  
And its a good one of that I'm sure  
  
Nana na nana na  
Nana na nana na  
Nana na nana na  
hahaha hahaha hahaha ha _

She swung the whip at a beam in the ceiling and yanked on it to make sure it was tight. She wrapped her body in it as it hung from the beam, moving up and down on it like a Cirque de Soleil performer. 

_ I eat all the food in your fridge  
Call my friends around the world  
Rack up your long distance do  
Breakstands neutral drops  
Wreck all your cars  
Drink all the booze in your cheezy ass wet bar  
Order stuff on your credit cards  
Leave boogers in the skippy jar  
Smoke your cigars  
Answer the phone tell your boss you moved to mars  
When you call in late from work tell your wife  
You're at the titty bars _

The crowd was awed. They sat perfectly silent, with their jaws hanging to the ground. If Spike had doubted that the girl was Buffy before, he had no doubts left. Only a true Slayer could have physical prowess like that.

_ It's not what ya did  
It's not what ya didn't  
God gave her a perfect body  
Now I'm all up in it  
  
It's not she's a tramp  
It's not she's not pure  
She just likes getting her fuck on  
And its a good one of that I'm sure  
  
I can't lie I have to tell the truth  
My commandments says I'm a total spoof  
Your daughter's a freak  
Your daughter's a pro  
When i'm done with her  
She'll do one of your bros _

During the girl's dance, a cocktail waitress approached Spike.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" She whispered in his ear so she wouldn't break his concentration from Summer.

"Could you bring me a manager luv? I'd like to schedule a private dance." Spike murmured, never once allowing his eyes to leave the stage.

The cocktail waitress hurried off to hunt down a manager.

_ I hope I never have a daughter  
I hope I never have a daughter  
I hope I never have a daughter  
I hope I never have a daughter _

Summer finished her striptease by doing a few tricks on the pole. Her corset top had been discarded and her full breasts were pointed right at Spike when she arched her back off the pole._  
_

_ Nana na nana na  
Nana na nana na  
Nana na nana na  
Nana na nana na! _

Summer picked up her top and blew a kiss to the crowd. She floated off stage and disappeared behind a curtain. A manager approached Spike.

"Yes sir, the waitress said you'd like to see me?" The man smiled broadly.

"Would it be possible to have a private dance with Summer tonight?" Spike asked.

"Of course sir. How long of a dance would you like? They come in half hour increments..."

"The rest of the night." Spike interrupted, pressing a roll of cash into the man's hand. It easily contained over five thousand dollars. The manager's eyes bulged for a moment, but he recovered gracefully.

"Yes sir, that will not be a problem. Why don't you head to the bar for a few moments while Summer prepares. Anything you would like is on me Mr.? ..."

"Spike."

"Mr. Spike, I will come and get you as soon as everything is ready. Please give this card to the bartender, and he'll get you anything you like." The manager handed Spike his card and shook his hand.

Spike headed to the bar and ordered a whisky, neat. He drank it down and ordered another. His thoughts were all about Buffy. He was having doubts again. If this girl was Buffy, what would he say? What would she say? Would she hate that he found her? Would she love him? Would she dust him? Before he knew it, he had seventeen glasses in front of him, and the manager had come to bring him to the Champagne Room.

Spike entered the dimly lit room and sat down on a deep red velvet couch with white satin pillows. He looked around a little woozily as low instrumental music began to play. He decide just to rest his eyes for one second.

Summer stood outside the door to the room and took a few deep breaths before she entered. She always had to psych herself up for this part of the job. She enjoyed dancing on stage, but the private shows bothered her. There was no touching on the part of the customer, but she still had to rub her half naked body all over them. She took one last breath and entered the room. The guy wasn't looking at her. His head was on his chest. Was he sleeping? Summer went over and tilted his head. 

"Sir," Summer prodded gently as she tipped his head to where she could see his face. Just then, Spike's eyes snapped open. Summer stared at him for a beat. Then...

"Oh my GOD! SPIKE ?!?!" the girl screamed.

Spike looked closely at the young woman before him. His mouth gaped open. The last thing that came out of his mouth before he slumped to the floor in a dead faint was...

**"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"**


	3. The Other White Meat

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I'm back! Writer's block sucks and so does work. Wouldn't it be great if we could get big fatty paychecks to sit around and write fan fiction? I know that's all I would do. Oh, and by the way, in my version of the story Angel is Spike's sire. In "School Hard" when Spike first appeared, that's what he said to Angel. Anyway, if anyone has any amazing wonderful ideas to share about my story please email me. Thanks all! ~E'Lise

**Chapter Three: The Other White Meat**

When Spike woke up, he was no longer at the strip club. He was tucked into a nice, pillowy bed,a mug of warmed blood at his side. He could tell it was a woman's room by the soft colors and feminine touches. Also by the pile of thong panties on the floor. He didn't know how he had gotten there, or how the place he was at had blood ready to serve. Spike picked up the mug and sipped it.

"Mmm, pork, the other white meat," Spike quipped as he drank. He turned to look at the clock beside him.

"10 a.m.? Then why is it so dark in here?" Spike wondered, before he noticed the heavy velvet drapes on the windows.

"That's not good," he thought. "I should get out of here." Spike was searching for his boots when the door opened.

"Spike, are you okay?" asked a soft, womanly voice from the doorway.

"Yeah nibblet, I'm fine. Just looking for my boots." Spike mumbled, still searching. His brain slowly registered what he'd just said, and he looked up in shock.

Sure enough, there was Dawn silhouetted against the light in the doorway. She smiled at him.

"I didn't think you'd remember me," Dawn said as she turned on the light.

Spike's lil' bit had turned into a very, very sweet bit.

Dawn was tall and shapely. The short, silky robe she had on didn't cover much, and her long legs were tan and muscular. She walked over to Spike and gave him a hug. Spike looked at her tenderly, he hadn't expected to see her again, especially here.

"How did I get here, bit?" Spike asked.

"I had Bear carry you to my place. I don't live too far from the club." Dawn answered.

"So you work as a stripper? I could have sworn it was Buffy." Dawn's gaze fell from Spike's face as soon as he mentioned Buffy.

"What's wrong? She's not..." Spike trailed off. His worst fear was learning that the Slayer had died.

"Oh no!" Dawn exclaimed. "No, Buffy's not dead, but she's not herself, Spike. And speaking of not being themselves, I'm really not who I used to be either."

Spike looked her over. She looked a little different, but she was older and she had lightened her hair quite a lot. It was the color and style Buffy's was when he had told her he loved it so much. Right before she'd chopped it all off. But something else about Dawn was off.

"Dawn, no one hurt you, right? Cause if someone did something to you, I'll bloody kill them."

"Well, you really can't do anything about it now."

"Why, what happened?" Spike looked searchingly at Dawn.

"It's a really, really long story. Why don't you come into the kitchen and we can talk." Dawn held her hand out to Spike. As he took it, she looked at him meaningfully.

Spike gasped.

"Platelet, you aren't warm. Your hand, it's so cold! Oh god, you're a vampire? Who did this to you? I'll torture them, dust them, then I'll bring them back, turn them and dust them again!" Spike was raving mad.

"Spike, I'll explain everything, I promise. Let's just go sit down."

Dawn led Spike into the spacious kitchen area. The home was beautiful; a delicate balance between modern appliances and old New Orleans charm. Spike knew that even if she did extremely well as a dancer, she still couldn't afford this place on her own.

"Nibblet, how can you live in this house? I mean it's huge and beautiful, but the upkeep alone..."

Dawn looked away again. 

"It was left to me and Buffy."

"Left to?" Spike furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, when it dawned on him. "You mean like in someone's will?"

"Yeah. Spike, I promise I will tell you everything, I just want to sit down first. Do you need something else to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. Platelet, what's going on?"

Dawn sat down at a small café style table. Spike sat down in a chair across from her. Dawn leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. She began to speak.

"After you left, a little over a year later, things started to get really strange, even for Sunnydale it was strange. Angel called and told Buffy that he had had a son with Darla, a human son. The baby had been kidnapped by a man named Holtz from Angel's past."

"I remember him," Spike said. "Angelus and Darla killed his whole family, then turned his daughter so Holtz would have to kill her. They were really proud of that. Boasted all the time."

"Anyway, Holtz had jumped into some alternate dimension with Connor. After being a little crazy and trying, unsuccessfully, to get him back for awhile, Angel contacted Buffy. Somehow they trapped the demon that had brought Holtz back from the past and forced him to bring them to where Holtz and the baby were. Holtz was dying, but he'd managed to keep Connor alive and safe. Buffy and angel got him and brought him back to Sunnydale. The PTB made Angel human again, and he and Buffy got back together."

"Bleedin' wonderful," Spike thought. "I leave, and she still manages to break my heart." Dawn was still talking.

"So, Connor starts growing really fast. He went to sleep a baby, and woke up a seven year old. Then he was a teenager. He started getting reckless, no one could reason with him, not even me when I told him I'd only been alive a short while too. One night he went out and didn't come home. Drusilla had come in town and wanted to meet her 'baby brother'. She turned him and they went on a killing spree. Buffy and Angel managed to capture him, but not before he'd nearly drained Angel. They got Angel to a hospital for a transfusion, and Willow gave Connor a soul, sans happiness clause. Buffy and Angel got married and had a little girl named Joy." 

"When Joy was almost two, Connor and I got together. I had turned 18, and he had looked 18 when Dru had turned him, but we didn't tell anyone because Buffy and Angel would have freaked. A few months later, Angel was out tracking a demon that the gang had researched. The demon got a jump on him and killed him."

"A demon got a jump on my sire? I can't believe Angel's dead." Spike thought, but didn't interrupt Dawn.

"Buffy totally withdrew from everything after Angel died. With him around she'd been able to go back to school, and she had gotten her degree in Psychology. She was starting up her own practice when Angel was killed. She shut down the office and locked herself in mom's old room with Joy. It was like when we had first brought her back that summer after she died. Connor went nuts too. We were in bed one night, making love, and he started crying. He was so upset about Angel, I tried to comfort him, but when I did, he vamped out and drained me. He quickly came to his senses and turned me. Connor called Willow, and she came and gave me a soul before I even woke up."

"Giles learned of a prophesy that said the Hellmouth in Sunnydale would close and a new one would open. In order to learn where it would open, The blood of the son of two vampires had to be shed over some sacred symbols painted on the child of the Slayer and the souled vampire. Well, Buffy would have died before she let Joy get hurt, but Giles assured her that nothing would happen to her daughter. When they preformed the ritual, Joy opened her mouth and said that the next Hellmouth would open where the great river met the sea, in the ocean sunk land of the South. Or something like that, it was pretty intense. So, Angel had bought this house here, a long time ago, but never really used it. He had left it to Buffy in his will, along with everything else, so we packed up the Scoobs and moved in."

"So you mean that all of the Scoobies are here?" Spike said in wonderment. As if on cue, in walked Xander and Willow.

"Hey, it's Spike!" exclaimed Willow, as she smiled at him.

"Oh my god, Evil Dead, what are you doing here?" Xander moaned as he sunk down on a couch.

"Spike showed up at the club, and I brought him back here." Dawn said. She leaned over and hissed at Spike, so only he could hear, with her teeth clenched in a smile. "By the way, I'm just a cocktail waitress." 

Spike nodded, his cocky grin appearing on his face. 

"So kiddies, I hear my new town is the new Hellmouth, isn't that just neat." Spike drawled.

"That's the sitch," Willow said. "Oh god, Dawnie, Buffy hasn't seen Spike yet has she?" The redhead lowered her voice. "I don't know if she'll be able to handle it."

"Handle what?" the Slayer said as she walked in the front door, a toddler on her hip. The kitchen wasn't visible from the foyer, so Buffy could only see Xander and Willow. 

"Is something wrong?" The blonde girl looked concerned.

Dawn came out from the kitchen and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. She took Joy from her sister.

"Joy sweetie, why don't you go play in your room, I'll be there in a minute." Dawn said looking fondly at her niece.

"Barbies?" the little girl asked hopefully.

Dawn smiled and nodded. Joy's face lit up and she ran up the stairs. Dawn turned to Buffy.

"We have a guest. I ran into an old friend." 

"Dawn who is it? You're being all mysterious." Buffy laughed.

Spike stepped out of the kitchen, and into the Slayer's line of sight.

"Hello Buffy." 

"Sss-spike?" Buffy squeaked, and fell on the floor.

"Is everyone going to faint before the day's over?" Dawn was totally exasperated.


	4. A Whole Different Vibe

**A/N:** Okay, so I only update every weekend or so, but I am committed to finishing this story, I promise. I just love other people's fan fiction too much, and when I should be writing mine, I am reading theirs. Anyway, if anyone thought that my explanation of the Hellmouth and stuff in the last chapter was a little too concise, I apologize, but I really wanted to get everyone up to date fast. Thanks for all the reviews, I am glad so many people like this story, but if you read it and you don't like it, you can tell me that too. ~E'Lise

**Chapter Four: A Whole Different Vibe**

When Buffy woke up, she was in her own bed. She stretched and rolled over; Spike was standing at her side. Everything came flooding back about Sunnydale, and the way she had left things with him. Then she thought about Angel, and she closed down again.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Buffy asked warily. "You aren't lurking around my sister now, are you?"

"I was hanging about luv; it's a whole different vibe." Spike said amiably. "No, seriously, I just ran into her last night, and when I saw her, I kind of did the same thing you just did. She had the bouncer bring me back here, and I guess by the time I woke up, you were all gone."

"So that's why she crawled in bed with me last night. She left you sleeping in her room."

"Does she sleep in your bed often, Slayer?"

"Not so much anymore, but when we first moved here, we both had some really terrible nightmares, and one of us would end up in the other's bed, for comfort." Buffy explained. She pushed back the covers and got up out of her bed. 

"It is nice that you are here, Spike," the slayer paused. "I think Dawn's missed you."

"And what about you, cutie, have you missed me?" Spike asked huskily.

"Oh Spike, I don't feel anything anymore, especially loss." With that Buffy turned and walked out of her room, leaving Spike to think about what she'd just said. Dawn peeked in the room.

"Guess it didn't go too well then," Dawn said simply. "I didn't really think it would."

"Why did you bring me back here, Nibblet? I really don't have a chance with her now, not after all she's been through." Spike moaned into his hands.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here. I had enough of this brooding crap with Angel. Me and you are going out to a nice dinner and then we're gonna go get drunk. I don't have to go to work tonight, and I want to catch up." Dawn began pulling on Spike's arm.

"I really don't think I'm in the mood..." Spike said before Dawn cut him off.

"I said, no more brooding, I want to catch up, and I am finally old enough to go out drinking with you! So get off your ass and let's move!"

Spike grinned a little. The girl's excitement was contagious. He had really missed Dawn. Spike had been pretty solitary after he left Sunnydale, a little companionship would do him good. Plus, Dawn had really gotten beautiful, and it had been a while since they could talk about ordinary things. Maybe this night was just what he needed, yes, it was definitely what he needed.

"I am going to go take a bath, and get all dolled up for you," Dawn winked at him. "I actually have some of your clothes here, some with color. The khakis, blue shirt, and brown leather coat, I ransacked your crypt after you left, looking for things to remember you by. They were the only clothes you had left there, so I took them home with me." Dawn grinned sheepishly at Spike's mocking look. 

"They are in a drycleaner's bag in the back of my closet, why don't you wear that tonight, oh, and come in the bathroom after you get dressed, I want to fix your hair."

"What's wrong with it?" Spike asked defensively.

"Nothing, I just think it would look cute with a little more curl in it. Not so slicked back." Dawn laughed at his pout and pointed down the hall towards her room. "Go get dressed."

"Yes ma'am." Spike knew better than to argue, and went to get ready for their night out.

In the kitchen, Willow was making dinner for Joy, and Buffy and Xander were getting ready to patrol. The three friends were oddly silent as they milled about the kitchen. Xander, of course, was the first to break the silence.

"So, Buff, it's kinda strange having the Chipped Wonder back and all. Think he'll stick around?"

"I'm really not sure Xand, it would be nice to have some extra help patrolling and all, but..." Buffy trailed off as Spike came out of Dawn's room, dressed in his "new" clothes.

"Uh, Buffy, could I talk to you for a second, alone?" Spike asked.

Buffy put down her crossbow, and motioned for Spike to follow her into the den. They sat down on the couch, and Spike turned to face Buffy. Her once lively eyes were full of shadows now, and her face looked tired and run down. She was still beautiful, but somehow very fragile, or so it seemed to Spike.

"I just wanted to tell you that Dawn told me about what happened back in Sunnydale, and I am sorry I wasn't there to lend a hand. If you need me to patrol for you so you can be home with your daughter, just tell me, I would be happy to help." Spike offered.

"So, Dawn told you about all our problems, well, Spike, I don't need anyone's help! I do just fine on my own! So you can just take your pity and shove it where the sun don't, oh I mean does, SHINE!" The angry slayer stormed back into the kitchen.

"Fine!" Spike shouted after her. "Not like I wanted to help you anyway!" Spike got up and stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Great comeback Spike," said Dawn.

Spike whirled around. Dawn lay in an old fashioned claw footed tub covered by bubbles. She leaned forward and pulled the stopper up from the drain. She grabbed a showerhead off the wall and turned the water on. She rinsed the bubbles from off her body. Spike swallowed visibly.

"Spike, could you grab my robe from off the door?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Sure thing bit." Spike's voice was a bit strained.

When he turned back around with the robe, Dawn had just stepped out of the tub, with a towel wrapped around her. Spike began to breathe a sigh of relief, that quickly turned to a sharp intake of unneeded air. Dawn had taken the towel off and began to dry herself. If Spike had thought she was beautiful before, now he thought she was a goddess. Her near nakedness at the strip club didn't compare with her natural fresh eroticism. She dried off slowly and seemingly without caring that he was in the room. Spike took in all of her. Her breasts were round and full with pert, pink nipples. Her torso was toned and flat. Her ass was round but tight, and it put a sway in her walk. His eyes strayed to the point in between her legs. It was waxed completely smooth. Spike moaned slightly. Dawn cocked a leg up on the edge of the tub and toweled it off. She repeated the action with the other leg as well. Her long, tan legs...

"Wait a second," Spike thought. "How can she have tan legs if she's a vampire?"

"Dawn, how do you maintain a tan if you are a vampire?" Spike asked, holding out the robe to her.

"Well, sometime in the 80's they developed this thing called 'sunless-tanner'. People have been using it for years in order to preserve that fresh from the beach look, even if they hadn't come from the beach at all." Dawn said, rolling her eyes at him. "C'mon you knew that, Angel used it all the time."

"The Great Poof used tanning lotion? No, I did not know that! Don't you think I would have teased him about it if I would have had that kind of dirt?" Spike laughed, holding his sides. Dawn didn't laugh. Spike stopped quickly.

"Oh, I am sorry luv. I just heard the news, remember? It really hasn't sunk in yet that he's dead." Spike looked at Dawn sadly.

"I know Spike. Even I can't imagine that he's not here sometimes. He was one of the few people in my life that I could look to as a father figure."

"You don't look at me that way?" Spike was a little hurt.

Dawn laughed at that. 

"Spike, you were at most a black sheep uncle that the family didn't want me hanging around with, for fear that your wicked ways would rub off on me."

"They still could, pet." Spike wiggled his hips at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Come sit and let me fix your hair, so I can go get dressed." Dawn was laughing and shaking her head. She quickly did Spike's hair, and when she was done, hundreds of tiny ringlets framed his angular features.

"Perfect," Dawn breathed. "Now sit still and let me go get my digital camera. I have to have a picture."

Spike sat back in the chair, and thought some very naughty things about Dawn. He was reminiscing about when she first took off her towel, when Dawn returned. She was already dressed in a stunning black silk dress, low cut in the front, slits on both sides, with an intricate crisscrossing of thin straps across her back. She had on high heeled strappy sandals, and her makeup was also done. Her eyes were wild and smoky, but her lips were an innocent pink pout. She aimed the camera at Spike, and took his picture.

Spike tried to grab it from her, but she pulled it out of his reach.

"It has to load first!" Dawn admonished. She looked at the picture and grinned.

"What's wrong with it, let me see!" Spike cried.

"Nothing you big baby, here!" Dawn thrust the camera at him.

It had been a long time since Spike had seen himself in a picture. His hair was so white, but Dawn had fixed it so that the curly hair he had been born with showed. He looked pretty damn hot, even to himself. The blue shirt accentuated his eyes and the brown leather made him not look so harsh. Spike cleared his throat.

"Umm, Bit, do you think you could get a picture of you and I together?" Spike asked, a bit shyly.

Dawn smiled softly.

"I'd like nothing better, come with me." Dawn took Spike's hand and led him down the hall to her niece's room. Dawn knocked first then opened the door.

"Joy," she said to the little girl on the floor playing with a doll. "Could you come here for a second? I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

Joy got up and stood by the door looking questioningly up at the strange man with the curly white hair. 

"Is he really, really old?" Joy asked pointing at Spike. He laughed at the little girl's question. Spike bent down to talk to her on her level.

"Well, in one way I am, but I actually make my hair look this way on purpose."

"Ohhh," the child said knowingly. She looked almost exactly like Buffy, small, refined features and golden blonde waves, but she had Angel's soulful, chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Spike, and you must be Buffy's little girl."

"I'm a big girl," Joy corrected him. "And you have a funny name." She stuck her tongue out at Spike, but giggled when he stuck his back out at her. 

"You're funny!" The girl exclaimed giving him a hug. "I like you."

"Good," Dawn replied. "Now, can you take a picture of me and Spike together?

"Uh huh."

Dawn stood the little girl on a chair, and handed her the lightweight camera. 

"Now, remember, just push that little button on the top." Dawn instructed.

"I got it, Aunt Dawn. Say cheese!" the little girl said happily as she pushed down the button.

"Cheese!" Dawn and Spike looked at each other and smiled happily. The flash went off, and the picture popped up on the screen. Dawn took the camera up and looked at it for a few seconds, then motioned for Spike to come and see.

He and Dawn looked great together. In the picture, it looked like they were smiling just for each other, and you could just tell there was a connection between them. Dawn set the camera in its port and printed out the picture on photo paper. When it was done, she handed the glossy photo to Spike.

"It's a wonderful picture, Nibblet." Spike said as he put the picture in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Aunt Dawn sometimes calls me Nibblet!" Joy interjected.

"That's right I do," said Dawn. "And it's time for all good Nibblet's to go eat dinner. Scoot!" Dawn patted her niece on the head as the girl ran to the kitchen. She turned to Spike.

"Are you ready to go?" Dawn asked, batting her eyelashes.

Spike offered his arm to her. She took it, and patted his chest. Spike fought the urge to purr.

"Let's go paint the town, Luv!"


	5. Made Up Wanker

**A/N:** Ok, I know I suck with updating, but I had two term papers to write, and exams as well, so I am going to be quicker with my updates from now on I promise. And you all know the quickest way to get a person to update is to review! Tell me what you think, I can handle it. ~E'Lise

**Chapter Five: Made Up Wanker**

Spike and Dawn stepped out of the house, and into a lovely, breezy twilight. It was uncharacteristically cool for a summer night in New Orleans, but it made for great walking weather. The streets had yet to be invaded by the drunken masses, so they were still easy to maneuver. Spike turned and smiled at Dawn. 

"So where are you stealing me away to?" he asked. "I am a bit peckish, but I'd like something other than people food."

"I thought you might be, but the place itself is a surprise, and don't be put off by the name ok? It's just the name." Dawn said mysteriously.

"It doesn't have some silly poofter name does it?" Spike whined.

"Stop that, I told you it's just a name, don't knock it 'til you try it ok?" Dawn put her hands on her hips and stared Spike down. He looked away and mumbled his assent. 

"I didn't hear you," Dawn sing-songed.

"I said I'll try the bloody place with the bloody stupid name," he grumbled.

"Good, let's go." Dawn took Spike by the hand and led him up near Jackson Square. They turned into Pirate's Alley alongside the St. Louis Cathedral.

"You know Bit, this alley is supposed to be the home for the ghosts of plenty of swashbucklers. They would come in this alley to have swordfights. The cobblestone streets would be flooded in rivers of blood. Locals say that on clear nights such as this, if you listen closely, you can hear their swords crash and clang." Spike spoke in an eerie voice, and Dawn swore the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Just then, something crashed loudly in Dawn's ear. She screamed and jumped into Spike's arms.

"Shhh Nibblet, shh. The wind just knocked over the lid on that garbage can. That's all it was, see?" Spike pointed at the can, and Dawn detached herself from him. She laughed nervously.

"Still scaring me with your horror stories, huh Spike?" She looked at him fondly. "Oh, this is the restaurant, we're here." 

Spike looked up.

"Lestat's? Luv, you have got to be kidding me. I am not eating in a place named after some made up wanker of a vampire." Spike looked disgusted. 

Dawn shook her finger at him.

"You promised you wouldn't judge it on name alone. Just try it, if you don't like it, we will leave."

"Bollocks, all right all right. Let's go in to the nancy boy restaurant." Spike sighed. After five years, Dawn could still walk all over him.

Back at the house, Buffy had gone to wash her hands before dinner. She was getting ready to go back to the kitchen when she noticed something on the floor. It was a picture of Spike. Buffy sat down on the floor, and remembered.

"What is this Spike? Why are you talking to me like we're some kind of talking buddies?"

God, she had been so cruel to him. All the times she had said that she would never touch him, that he disgusted her. Then she went and used him, fucked him like she was some kind of crazed animal. And all the while, she couldn't admit how good he really made her feel. When she started to feel good, she couldn't handle it, so Buffy told Spike she could never love him. 

"Boy am I a big fat liar," Buffy thought to herself.

Just then, Joy walked in the bathroom. The little girl crawled into Buffy's lap and took the picture from her mother's hand. She studied it for a minute then looked up at Buffy.

"Is the man with the funny name going to stay with us?" Joy's innocent brown eyes searched Buffy's face.

Buffy hugged her daughter tight.

"I sure hope so, Joy. I sure hope so." Buffy said aloud, but then wondered inwardly, "I just hope I can make things right."

At the restaurant, Spike and Dawn were sitting across from each other at a candlelit table. The whole restaurant was decorated in red and black. The walls were a deep red, lit only by old fashioned black metal lanterns. The floors and tables were shiny black wood. The entire place looked like something out of a really bad Goth movie. Spike had been laughing his ass off ever since they had walked in the door. Now that they had sat down, he had finally started to calm down, but Spike was still making fun of the other patrons. 

"Look at that guy in the cape," he whispered theatrically to Dawn. "He's got a top hat too! And I think that girl he's with is wearing a bustle! Do they think real vampires dress that way?" Spike nearly started laughing again, but tried to hide it behind his hand.

"Spike stop it!" Dawn whispered back. "Most of the people in here just want to believe that they are vampires. They play role playing games, and drink real blood, but they dress like people from the movies, and they don't realizes that true vampires are sitting right next to them. There are a few other real vampires that come here, like that couple over there." 

Dawn pointed and Spike looked in that direction. Sitting near a window were two female vampires, a blonde and a redhead. The two girls were dressed in modern clothing like Dawn's. Simple, but sexy silk dresses and tall heels. The blonde had short, straight hair that flipped up at the ends, and the redhead had a wavy mane that fell around the middle of her back. Both of the girls were beautiful and they looked lethal. Yet, there was a tenderness in the way they looked at each other. It was clear that it was not a sire/childe relationship that these two shared, but that they were equals, and that what they shared had started long before they were turned. Spike gazed at them appreciatively.

"Do you know them?" Spike asked Dawn.

"Yeah, the true vamps in this town kind of lay low. This place gets blood donated to serve the guests, and the smart vampires just feed here. Especially now that the Slayer is in town. Those girls have lived here since before they were turned. They are actually good friends of mine. The blonde is Addy, and the redhead is Penelope. Actually, they may want to come out with us tonight, would you mind?" Dawn asked Spike.

"Would I mind having three beautiful women with me tonight? Nibblet, what kind of nonsensical question is that?" Spike returned, grinning. "Go ask them."

Dawn left the table and went over to talk to her two friends. When she reached them, she brushed a soft kiss on each girl's lips, and Spike felt his pants become extremely tight. The three women were stunning. Every male in the place was staring at them, and quite a few of the women were as well. Dawn spoke to the two girls for a few moments then made her way back to Spike at their table.

"They haven't ordered yet either, so we should all finish about the same time, and we will leave together. I told them how you were making fun of the people in this place, and they laughed, because they do that all the time. They are excited to meet you, since I have told them so much about you." Dawn smiled at Spike.

"Oh really, and what have you told them?"

"Just that I knew William the Bloody, that he helped take care of me when I was growing up, that he was one of my best friends, and a ruthless killer, he is gorgeous and that I had a huge crush on him." Dawn's gaze dropped here, and she would have blushed if she'd been able to.

"_Had_ a crush?" Spike pressed.

"Well, it may have come back a bit since you've been back, but I am not the innocent little fifteen year old girl you once knew, Spike. I am _all_ grown up." Dawn sent Spike a look that simply smoldered. He swallowed hard.

"S-so," Spike cleared his throat. "What does a fella have to do to get a drink around here?" he looked around for a waiter nervously.

Dawn snapped her fingers, and a waiter flew over to their table.

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" asked the waiter with downcast eyes.

"We'd like two single malt scotches, a flowering onion to start, then a bottle of sang de l'homme. That will be all." Dawn ordered.

"Yes Mistress."

"Oh, and bring us one about thirty years old, Italian, male."

"Of course Mistress." The waiter bowed and scurried off to place their order.

Spike was snickering again. 

"What's with all that mistress shit, pet? And _what_ did you order?"

"The waiters here refer to all the customers as Master or Mistress. They have been told that they must act as minions or slaves. The role players get a big thrill from that and tip them really well. The vamps just think it's funny. And I ordered two single malt scotches, a flowering onion, and the blood of a thirty year old Italian man. They have a nice spicy flavor.' Dawn licked her lips.

"So this place really does serve human blood?" Spike looked around him, the place looked nothing like Willy's.

"Yeah, like I said, the patrons donate blood here, and as long as it's clean, the manager serves it. A huge amount of people frequent this place. It gets more crowded with humans later on in the night, so that's why I tried to get here pretty early."

Their scotches and flowering onion were set down on the table by the humble waiter. Dawn pulled off a piece of the onion and tasted it before nodding and waving the man away. She explained her action to Spike.

"If the food's not exactly the way you want it, they take it back, but first they dump it on their heads. It's really funny, you'll see someone do it before the night is over. It's part of the whole subservient thing." 

Dawn and Spike ate the rest of the onion, the waiter cleared it away and brought back a bottle with two crystal champagne flutes. He uncorked the bottle and presented the cork to Dawn along with a small amount of the liquid in her glass. She inhaled the scent off the cork, and tasted a bit of the dark red fluid.

"Perfect," she announced.

The waiter bowed again, thanked his mistress profusely, and poured Dawn and Spike each a full glass. Dawn raised her glass to Spike.

"Here's to old friendships."

"And new," Spike added, and clinked glasses with Dawn.

A half hour later, the bottle was empty and Spike was sated. Dawn had caught him all up on her adventures in New Orleans, and Spike had told her his. They looked over at Addy and Penelope, who had also finished, and Penelope motioned for Dawn and Spike to meet them outside. After they paid the bill, Dawn and Spike walked out into the street, and Dawn made introductions.

"Spike, this is Addy and this is Penelope." Spike kissed each girl's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you ladies." Spike smiled gallantly.

"We are big fans of yours, Spike. Dawn has told us all about you and your infamous exploits." Penelope grinned at him. She was petite but curvy in her backless, navy dress with a low draped neckline.

"Dawn talks about you all the time. We're excited to finally meet you," said Addy. She was tall and willowy in a crimson halter dress that also was low in the back.

"So Spike, are you ready for a night out?" Dawn asked.

"Hell yes Bit, let's go!" Spike took Dawn's hand and linked arms with Penelope, who held Addy's hand. The four moved stealthily into the night.


	6. Closer

**A/N: **Okay, for the person who reviewed me and said that Buffy wouldn't stoop so low as to be an exotic dancer, right now she works in fast food. She wears a cow/chicken hat. She'd make a much better living by being an exotic dancer, she's a stripper not a prostitute, and by the way...it's just a story. And that was the first chapter. Keep reading. Anyway, now that I have vented, thank you to all my readers and reviewers, even the ones that don't like the story, you still get me fired up to keep writing, so it's cool. I am trying to update as much as possible, but this will probably get more and more unlike the show, but what can you do. The Season Finale was Awesome!!! ~E'Lise

**Chapter Six: Closer**

Spike, Dawn, and her two friends, Penelope and Addy walked down to Bourbon street. It was still somewhat early, so they went to a touristy bar to sing some karaoke before it got too crowded. The Cat's Meow was one of Bourbon Street's most famous clubs, and Spike wanted to walk out the second he walked in. The girls in the bar were wearing their tightest clothes, with beads and feather boas hung around their necks, and the men made lewd comments and grabbed at the girls drunkenly. Spike gave these men the stare of death, and they backed off. The girls rushed to sign up for a song, and a few minutes later they were on stage. They grinned at each other when the music started. Spike shook his head. 

"Bloody Cyndi Lauper," he thought, but watched the girls gyrate onstage to the music.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night _

_My father yells _

_Whatcha gonna do with your life? _

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one _

_But girls just wanna have fun! _

_Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

The girls finished their song and left the stage to thunderous applause. They blew kisses to the crowd, and Dawn winked at Spike. A few minutes later he found out why.

The MC was up on stage to announce the next act. 

"And now ladies and gentlemen, put you hands together for Mr. Spike!"

Spike's eyes got huge, and he looked at Dawn next to him. She smiled back innocently and shoved him towards the stage. Spike looked at her murderously, but went up on stage anyway. He was a vampire, he could handle singing in front of a crowd. But, this was not like when the singing demon had descended on Sunnydale. He was singing to Buffy then, not over a hundred people. He swallowed, and the music started. He relaxed a bit, he knew this song, it wasn't the Sex Pistols, but it would do. He stealthily prowled the small stage and let his animal magnetism come shining through. He sang, and gave all the women sensual looks as he did so.

_Help me - You tear down my reason_

_Help me - Your sex I can smell_

_Help me - You make me perfect_

_Help me think I'm somebody else!_

Spike fixed his gaze on Dawn. His intense stare drew her towards the stage. The people around the stage created a space for her to stand in alone. Spike stood right in front of her and licked his lips before the next verse.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God!_

Dawn felt the sensuality of Spike's gaze wrap around her. She was so attracted towards him. But, he was still in love with Buffy, right? But he had been attracted towards her at the strip club.Well she wasn't going to think about it anymore, she was just going to let things take their course. 

Spike came down from the stage then and walked over to Dawn. He grinned at her and pulled her into his arms. Dawn relaxed in his embrace.

"So you think you're going to embarrass me, Nibblet?" Spike murmured into Dawn's hair. She looked up at him to deny it and he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. The crowd around them cheered and made kissy noises. Spike caressed her face and hair as he kissed her, and Dawn felt as if she had never in all her life been as thoroughly kissed as when Spike made love to her mouth. When he finally released her, Dawn's knees felt weak and she tripped over her own feet as she moved away from him. The whole crowd was laughing and cheering. Spike sidled up next to her.

"Never going to happen Nibblet, you'll never embarrass me," Spike whispered in her ear. He patted her on the shoulder and brought her towards Penelope and Addy. The two girls were conspiring with their heads together when Spike and Dawn reached them. Addy looked up.

"So Dawn, Spike, you guys ready to try a few other places, this place is getting kind of crowded." Addy smiled at the dazed look on Dawn's face.

"Sure ladies, what did you have in mind?" Spike asked.

"Let's go to the Dungeon, that place is usually getting fired up by now," Penelope suggested. Addy and Dawn nodded their assent.

"Lead the way ladies." Spike followed the women out into the night.

Four hours and many many drinks later, Dawn and Spike were stumbling back home. Spike was practically holding Dawn up, but he was having quite a bit of trouble himself. They were laughing loudly and singing old Ramones tunes. Or at least they were trying to.

"I wanna be perforated," Dawn sang off key. 

" 'S not perforated, Bit," Spike hiccupped. "It's created...I think."

"Who cares?" Dawn stated. "Spike, are you drunk?" She tried to look at him, but all four of him wouldn't stay still at once.

"Nah, not at all. But Antelope and Paddy sure were huh? Those girls like to party."

They finally reached the house. Dawn fumbled in Spike's pocket for her key. She finally found it, and Spike moaned from the contact with his most sensitive bits. Dawn opened the door, and they crept as quietly as they could to her room. Once there, Dawn closed and locked the door. She started to giggle.

"Wha' is it bit?" Spike slurred.

"Your coat is on backwards," Dawn fell on the ground.

"So, it's not tha' funny," Spike said as he stripped off the coat. He took off his shirt and shoes too, and laid them on a chair in Dawn's room. Dawn picked herself up off the ground and walked over to Spike. 

"Will you untie me please, Spike?" Dawn swept her hair off to one side and turned around for Spike to undo the strappy ties at her back. Spike gulped, but tried to make his shaking hands cooperate. He untied each bow slowly and with care. He started at the bottom and worked his way up. Spike untied the final knot at her neck and the dress slid down Dawn's body to come to rest in a puddle at her feet. She stepped out of the dress and moved towards Spike. He put his hand up to stop her.

"Dawn," he whispered. "You're completely nude."

"Am not," She said, and lifted her left leg up to her head. "I still have my shoes on."

Spike swallowed hungrily, and grabbed Dawn to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs went around his waist. Spike divested himself of his pants and fell back on the bed. Dawn kissed him passionately, and ran her hands over his body. Spike found himself suddenly sober.

"Dawn, we shouldn't."

Dawn looked up at him. 

"Why not Spike? I am old enough now, and it's not like you'd be my first. We are attracted to each other, so what's to stop us?"

Spike didn't have an argument for that, so he allowed himself to be swept into ecstasy.


	7. Chippy

**A/N: **Okay people, I am not getting any reviews. I know my readers aren't going to force me to stop updating hmmm? Okay enough with the idle threats. I just like reading anything you all have to say, and it saddens me when there is nothing new to read. And don't think I am done just because Dawn and Spike submitted to mutual lusts, cause I'm not. Anyway, you know the drill, keep reading and reviewing. Love ya'll ~ E'Lise

**Chapter Seven: Chippy**

Buffy woke in her room and was surprised not to find Dawn next to her. The Slayer had a hard patrol last night, and hadn't even heard her sister come back in. She was glad that Dawn had insisted on going out with Spike, because she wasn't ready to deal with all the questions that his arrival had created within her mind and heart. The blonde vamp was very dear to her and she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, but Buffy wasn't sure if she could open up a door she had thought was closed. And what about Angel? Would it be disrespecting his memory if she went after Spike? And did she want to go after Spike? The time she had spent with him in Sunnydale had been the only time she felt alive, but everything around her had been falling to pieces. After Spike had left, Buffy had managed to get back to her old self. She helped Dawn train, and helped Willow kick her addiction to magick for good, so that the redhead could actually do spells without trying to take over the world. Then Angel had returned, and he was her whole world once again. They had been married, and he was human. It had been amazing. But then he was killed. Buffy knew that she had returned to that catatonic state she had been in just after she came back from heaven. It was so hard losing Angel and knowing that he was never coming back. But the Hellmouth was closing, and a new one was opening. Buffy knew she had to go to New Orleans and help fight it. She was lucky Angel had bought this house and it was paid in full. And the money he had left her in his will helped to maintain the beautiful home. Xander had also started his own construction company and was doing quite well, and his crews did all the work that needed to be done on the house for next to nothing. Willow, Tara, and Anya had opened up a new Magick Shop in New Orleans after learning that most occult stores in the area didn't have the connections they did. The shop was quite profitable; Tara and Anya did most of the work at the store, and Willow maintained their website and handled all worldwide orders, so that she could help Buffy patrol. Everyone was doing very well, and they used their resources to help Buffy with finances, and maintain the huge house they all lived in. Buffy shook her head to clear her mind of all the thoughts that had assaulted her this morning.

"God, I am getting as analytical as Giles," she thought with a chuckle. Her Watcher had returned to England, but still made periodic visits, and kept in touch with weekly phone calls.

Buffy got up to go check on Dawn.

"I hope that if she left Spike sleeping in the den, she remembered to close the curtains tightly," Buffy thought.

The Slayer walked down the hall to Dawn's room. When she tried the doorknob, it was locked, so she reached above the door's molding for the key. Buffy unlocked the door and opened it. The light from the hallway illuminated Dawn's pitch black room. Her little sister's long bare leg had snaked over the top of the covers. The comforter barely covered the swell of Dawn's breasts, and that's when Buffy noticed a pale muscled arm draped protectively over Dawn's torso. Buffy turned to leave, but the light glinted off platinum blonde hair and she stopped in shock. It couldn't be...

"No," Buffy whispered. It was, Spike was asleep in her sister's bed. The sheets shifted. Spike was asleep _naked_ in her little sister's bed.

"Oh God," Buffy moaned.

Dawn and Spike woke up immediately from the small noise. The two predators sat straight up in bed, their eyes glowing gold. They looked towards the light, and saw Buffy leaning against the door frame, looking like she was about to faint. Dawn and Spike sprang out of bed and went to help Buffy. The slayer screamed loudly and sat down hard on the floor. Lights went on in two other rooms and feet pounded down the hall. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara all watched in horror as Spike and Dawn stood frozen, completely nude, in front of Buffy. The two culprits looked at Buffy then at each other. What had happened last night finally registered with them, and Dawn and Spike both got identical looks on their faces of shock and disbelief. Spike recovered quicker and yanked the sheet and comforter off the bed and handed the thick blanket to Dawn. Spike wrapped himself in the sheet and Dawn covered her entire body in the comforter. They knelt down next to Buffy and began to apologize and explain their actions.

"We were soo drunk," Dawn said.

"That's right, really really drunk," Spike confessed.

"We are soo sorry, we never meant for this to happen." Dawn took Buffy's hands in her own.

"Really really sorry. And I never thought this was going to happen, I swear." Spike grabbed one of Buffy's hands from Dawn.

Buffy got up slowly and slid her hands out of Dawn and Spike's grasp. She walked dazedly down the hall and disappeared into Joy's room. Spike stood up to go after her, but Xander stopped him.

"Whoa there, Evil Dead. Don't you think you've done enough?"

"Get out of my way, carpenter, or you'll be sorry." Spike went into game face and snarled threateningly at Xander. 

"Oh and what are you going to do, sneer me to death, Chippy?" Xander grinned in the confidence that Spike could not hurt him.

All of the rage that Spike felt towards Xander and the anger he had for himself at the moment welled up in his chest. He grabbed Xander by the throat and picked him up off the ground. He held the young man up a foot in the air and growled at him.

"I said get out of my WAY!" With that Spike flung Xander into the wall and went running after Buffy.

"Oh no," Willow said. "I am not sure Buffy is going to handle this very well with all that she's been through."

"Are you kidding me Will?" Xander said standing up shakily and rubbing his neck. "We've got bigger problems."

"What?" said the four girls turning to look at him.

Xander paused for emphasis and looked each girl in the eye before he answered.

"Spike has gotten out the chip!"


	8. Chipless

**A/N:** Just a few minor points about the story. Tara is (obviously) not dead, Anya and Xander are back together as are Willow and Tara. Spike never tried to rape Buffy, cause I just don't think he'd try to do that. Thank you to all my wonderful readers who have been reviewing my story. I love ya'll so much! I know I am a bad, bad updater, but I am going to punish myself by staring at naked Spike's for days on end. ~E'Lise

**Chapter Eight: Chipless**

Spike ran into Joy's room and slammed the door behind him. Buffy was holding her daughter in a corner of the room sobbing into the little girl's hair. Joy was frightened, she didn't know how to help her mother so she was also crying. Spike stood in the middle of the room and sank to his knees.

"Buffy, I am so sorry," he whispered plaintively.

"How could you Spike? She's my sister!" Buffy looked at him angrily.

"I know, I am sorry, but it was just one of those things that just happen sometimes," Spike finished off lamely. He knew he was in for trouble as the Slayer stood up and put Joy back in her bed. 

Buffy comforted her daughter. She soothed the little girl until she went back to sleep. Buffy covered her up and kissed her forehead before throwing a withering look at Spike. 

"Go put on some clothes and meet me in the small house out back." Buffy walked out of the room and went back to her own. The door slammed and the sound reverberated throughout the home.

"What's in the little house out back?" Spike wondered aloud. He padded out of Joy's room down the hall to Dawn's. When he reached the door, he heard several voices arguing about him. Spike listened closely at the door. Xander's voice was rising above the rest.

"He's gotten the chip out! We have to tell Buffy! He could hurt Joy!" 

Dawn snorted loudly.

"Please Xander, give me a break. Spike wouldn't hurt anyone Buffy cares about. Just because you annoy the hell out of him doesn't mean he'd kill you."

Spike decided to venture into the laundry room to scrounge up some clothes. There was no way he was walking into that crossfire. He had seen some black drawstring scrub pants hanging on the wall. He dropped Dawn's sheet on the floor and pulled on the pants, tying them right above his hips. The walkway to the little house outside was shaded by oak trees, so the sun was easily avoidable. Spike walked quickly to the little house and opened the door. 

"Buffy?" Spike called. No answer.

"Slayer!" Buffy stepped out from a doorway. She was dressed in red cutoff sweatpants and a gray tank.

"Come in Spike." He crossed the threshold into the darkened room. Buffy had pulled the curtains on all the windows, and the small house was a little creepy. Spike looked around nervously. The main room was large and shaped like an "L", but looked like it had once been much smaller. There was one doorway that led into a large bathroom and changing area.

"What is this place?" Spike asked under his breath.

"It used to be the slave quarters for the main house," Buffy said. 

"It was completely run down when we moved in, I guess Angel never had any use for it. It was four small rooms at first, but Xander had his guys knock down the walls and build new structural supports. The large area became the training room and then we converted like a room and a half into a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. Its great for after a really tough workout." 

Spike raised an eyebrow at that, and Buffy glared at him. She motioned for him to follow her to the mats in the back of the room. The Slayer crouched down into fighting position. Spike stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Slayer, can't we please talk this..."

Buffy's leg shot out and kicked his legs from underneath him. Spike fell flat on his back.

"Out?" he moaned. Spike sprang back up and began to bounce on the balls of his feet. 

"You wanna dance, Slayer? Then we'll dance."

Buffy and Spike began to spar, trading blow for blow. An hour later Buffy felt that she had gotten out most of her aggression, so she gave Spike one final punch in the nose. He sat down hard, cradling the offended appendage.

"Why d'ya always have to go for the nose Slayer? That shit really hurts." Blood began to leak through Spike's fingers, and Buffy sighed.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She held her hand out to Spike and pulled him to his feet. She guided him towards the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the tub. Buffy went into the closet and pulled out a first aid kit and a washcloth. She rinsed the cloth with cold water and handed it to Spike, who began to dab his nose with it. Buffy dug out some cotton balls and put the rest of the kit away. She sat down next to Spike and began to speak.

"When I saw you this morning in bed with Dawn, I was crazed. For a second I was so jealous I could barely breathe. Then I thought 'that's my baby sister' but that isn't really true anymore. She's an adult now, or as close to it as a perpetual 18 year old can be. And I was the one who broke it off with you, and Dawn's an attractive vampire girl, and she can be with you forever, and I mean we haven't seen each other in years, and..."

Spike leaned over and cut her off with a kiss. Just a short sweet kiss, but it had the passion of all the years he had spent away from her poured into it. Buffy melted into his arms and held on to him tightly. 

"Oh Spike," she sighed. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Buffy, more than you could ever imagine," he mumbled into her hair.

"I don't want to rush anything Spike, but do you think you would like to stay here at the house for a while? There are a few of empty bedrooms left, you can have your pick. Set it up any way you want. We basically have stock in thick, dark curtains." Buffy looked at him expectantly.

"Buffy, if you are okay with it I would love to move in, and I promise this thing between me and Dawn was a one time only thing. I really never meant for it to happen, and although I love Dawn, you are the one I will always want. But, there is one more thing I would like to tell you before I move in, 'cause it may change your mind."

Buffy put her hand on his knee.

"You can tell me anything Spike I promise."

"I don't know how to tell you this Buffy but..."

All of a sudden there was a rumbling as if 20 elephants were stampeding to the little house. The door flung open and Xander burst through with Anya, Willow, Tara, and Dawn in hot pursuit. Xander opened his mouth and screamed out Buffy's name right before Dawn tackled him. As they hit the floor, Xander yelled one last time.

"SPIKE'S GOTTEN THE CHIP OUT!!!!"


	9. Buttmonkey

**A/N:** Okay, so I completely suck at updating, and I know it. I am now done with exams for the semester, and I hope to at least get a few more chapters finished before the end of the break. I dedicate this to my friend Chris, who was killed in a car accident the day after Thanksgiving. You are in my prayers.

**Chapter Nine: Buttmonkey**

"SPIKE'S GOTTEN THE CHIP OUT!"

The accusation hung in the air. Buffy snatched her hand away from Spike and just stared at him. Dawn got up off of Xander and then yanked him to his feet. He brushed off his shirt and assumed a superior look on his face.

"I just thought you should know," said Xander.

Dawn smacked him in the back of his head. Xander yelped and grabbed his aching skull. Dawn and Spike smirked at the carpenter's girly scream. Spike turned back to look at Buffy, who was staring at him with a look of shock.

"I was getting ready to tell you. I didn't get the chip taken out, it just stopped working. I don't kill humans; I just kept fighting evil, because I love you and I have changed. You were always with me Slayer, even when I was gone."

Buffy turned to her family.

"Could you all leave us alone for a while? I'd like to talk to Spike in private."

"Buffy, I don't think that's a good id..." Xander shut his mouth quickly as Buffy fixed him with the look of death.

"C'mon buttmonkey," Dawn pushed Xander out of the room.

"Take it easy on him, Buffy. He might still be a little weak from last night." Dawn smiled wickedly at her sister and Spike.

All the color drained from Buffy's face as Dawn walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Spike asked Buffy. The Slayer got up and moved away from him.

"Dawn never forgot you. She has always loved you, and when she found out about us, it kind of hurt her feelings a little. I thought she got over it when she fell for Connor, but I think she kind of resents him turning her into a vampire. She's adjusted to it now, but when she was first turned, I had to stop her from staking herself a couple of times."

"Well, it doesn't help that Connor's gone and she has no sire or boyfriend," Spike added.

"After I was turned, I was by Angel's side night and day for at least a year."

Buffy's eyes began to water and she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Bollocks!" swore Spike as he walked swiftly over to the closed door. He turned the knob and found that she had locked the door.

"Buffy, luv, please come out! I'm so daft sometimes. I'm sorry. Please!" Spike began to bang on the door.

"Buffy, come out of there. Talk to me about this!" He could hear her sobbing behind the door.

"That's it! If you won't come out, I'm coming in!" Spike lifted his leg and prepared to kick in the door. He counted to to three out loud. On three, the door unlocked and he rushed in and gathered Buffy in his arms.

"I know I'm not the only one that misses him, but I feel like he should still be here, helping me raise our daughter, going on walks of the French Quarter during the day. Do you know that I've barely seen any of the city since I moved here? This house, the three blocks to the new Magic Box, and the cemeteries. That's about it." Buffy sniffled.

"Well pet, the cemeteries of New Orleans are some of the biggest tourist attractions in this town." Spike beamed as that got a small smile from Buffy.

He got to his feet and pulled the Slayer up off of the ground. An idea was hatching in his brain. He was going to take Buffy around the city tonight, whether she liked it or not. 

"C'mon, let's go back inside and you can get some rest before tonight."

"Why? What's tonight?" Buffy asked as she dried her tears.

Spike raised his eyebrows in a gesture that clearly said "you'll have to wait and see."

Buffy protested all the way back to the main house, up the steps, and into her room where Spike forced her to lay back on her bed. He pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in. Buffy glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Spike, unless you tell me what you have planned."

Spike just placed a finger over Buffy's lips and kissed her forehead. He backed out of the room slowly and turned off the light. Spike closed the door behind him and left Buffy alone to ponder what "that infernal vampire" was thinking. But her thoughts soon turned into dreams of strong hands and soft lips as the Slayer fell asleep.

Spike barged into Dawn's room and immediately wished he hadn't. Dawn was standing in her room fresh from the shower without a stitch of clothing on. Beads of water still clung to her toned body as she turned to face him; hands on her shapely hips.

"What do you want, Spike?" she scowled. Dawn sounded irritated momentarily, until her expression changed and her voice dropped to a low purr.

"Maybe a replay of last night?" Dawn asked seductively as she moved closer to Spike.

He backed up until he was against the closed door. Dawn's erect nipples made contact with his bare chest causing Spike to whimper. She slowly raised herself on the balls of her feet, sliding her body against his as she moved up to sensually lick his earlobe. Spike groaned as Dawn's arms came up to his shoulders and she wrapped one of her long legs around him, pulling him even closer to her lithe body. Dawn began to rhythmically shift her body against Spike's and she leaned in to to press her mouth against his. Spike took all the strength he could muster and pushed Dawn away from him. She snarled, going into game face, and backhanding Spike in the face. He retaliated, slapping her back with such force that she fell into her bed. Tears began to form in the corners of Dawn's eyes, and her lip trembled. Spike sighed with resignation and pulled a long nightshirt that was peeking out of one of her drawers. He handed the shirt to Dawn, who quickly pulled it on, and went over to hug her.

"What's this all about 'Bit?" he asked.

"I thought last night was a fluke, us not being what you would call sober, and then you go and say horribly snarky things to your sister today about my state of being from last night. And to top it all off, after biting my head off, you literally jumped my bones when I walked in here. What's going on?"

"I don't know," sobbed Dawn.

"I've had this, this craving for you ever since I saw you at the club. I don't know what it is. And I don't know why I was so mean to Buffy today either. I saw you with her and I felt so... consumed by jealousy, it just came out."

Spike sat down next to Dawn on the bed as the realization of what was going on finally hit him. He put his arm around the girl he had protected and cared about for so long, and exposed to her everything he had tried to keep from her when she was alive.

"Dawn, you are a vampire, made of the same bloodline that made me. Although you have a soul, it does not diminish your need for your sire and the other members of your vampire family. Since Connor is not here to give you that sire/childe bond, you are reaching out to me to act as your sire. Your vampire senses recognize me as your elder and subconsciously you want me to act as your sire.

"Whoa, Giles much?" Dawn asked jokingly as she hugged Spike.

"It makes sense, kinda, but I don't understand why I would want a sire. I don't kill humans, and I have always had my soul, so I don't need a sire, right?"

"It doesn't matter if you _want_ a sire or not, the demon inside you still _needs_ the one who created it. The demon craves the mental, social, and physical relationship that a childe and sire share," Spike explained.

"So, Drusilla was your sire, right?" asked Dawn.

"Cause you two, way into the physical."

"Uh, actually Nibblet, ah Angel was my sire," Spike said haltingly.

"WHAT!" Dawn shrieked.

"Omigod, so you and Angel, y'know, you two like," her voice dropped to a whisper, "did it?!?"

"Um, yeah," Spike said as he wished he had a cigarette and a full bottle of whisky.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Dawn, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Umm, no." Spike prayed that a hole would open up and swallow him.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Well, okay then Nibblet, I'm gonna head out now and go walk into the sunlight, I guess I'll see you later." 

"Wow."

Spike left the stunned girl sitting on her bed and thankfully closed the door behind him. Then he imagined a horrible scenario and prepared himself to go back in. He counted to ten and opened the door again.

"Ah, Dawn?" She turned to look at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this in front of the whelp."

Dawn's expression finally changed.

"Don't worry Spike, your secret is safe with me," she smirked.

"Thanks," Spike said uncertainly and closed the door on Dawn's snickering.

He hung his head and walked down the hall.

"Bugger it all to hell."


End file.
